


2016/10/24

by roroo373



Series: A Flock of Birds [6]
Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373
Summary: Don't be so cool,hohoemi!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be so cool,hohoemi!

这是他第十天在家门口见到他了。

那个人前天是个乞丐，昨天摆了个摊算命，今天不知道从哪里找来了一个足够大的纸皮箱，竟然把他自己都给装了进去，箱子前还立了一个纸牌，上面写着“请求好心人收养”——好极了，今天是被遗弃猫狗的设定。

但他每一天说的第一句话都是一样的。

“早上好，亮酱——要收留我吗？”

于是他也跟每一天一样朝这个软绵绵的家伙狠狠地板起脸。

“才不要。”


End file.
